The Elements Of Harry Potter Book 1
by Draconian Of Darkness
Summary: Long ago before the First Wizards had even begun to exist there were the benders might being the strongest of which was the Avatar. Now Harry Potter is about to find himself in the middle of a war which scales epic proportions. Will he Survive? Will he Get home? Will he even want to? 15 because this stroy is going to have sex, violence blood and gore and attempted rape/
1. Finding A Friend

The Elements of Harry

Potter

Warning to avoid reader confusion please note that there will creatures you will not be familiar with as they will mixtures of real animals and be made of the mind. Only for people age thirteen and over as this story will contain slight sex reference.

One day in the South Pole two young people were sitting in their canoe the oldest looked around sixteen and the youngest had the looks of a person just starting puberty.

The youngest was a young girl with tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes, her deep brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and there was a smile on her beautiful youthful face.

The oldest was a boy also with tanned skin, but with brown eyes, his slightly lighter brown hair was in a wolfs tail, there was an intense look of concentration on his face as he lifted a harpoon with a tooth of a giant creature on the top.

The animal it was from an extremely dangerous water creature called a seal-shark a gigantic four meter long two meter tall and one meter wide at its biggest point it had the body of a shark with the fins of a seal it had gills… with lungs so it could move on land and in water.

Their names were Katara and Sokka of the southern water tribe. A tribe set in frozen fields of ice and snow. Sokka was the oldest male in the village at sixteen, as all the men left to fight in the war with the fire nation.

A nation of fire benders a group of a kind that could control their natural element… the flame. There were four levels. Orange, the weakest of the four and the average level. White the second level around every one out of a hundred could get this level. Blue the third strongest only one hundred people had this fire in the last thousand years… And finally Black so hot it ironically burned itself dark. Only the very first fire bender was said to achieve this level.

Water only had two levels, both were easily enough for water benders to achieve, the first being just water and the second being able to make ice and use it as a weapon.

Earth only had one level really and that was just plain rock.

And finally air this bending ability was never seen these days (you can find out why later) though legend said the air could cut through bone and flesh like a hot knife through melted butter and stone also like a spear through snow if then bender was strong enough and knew the technique.

But who knows we might find out about some different type of bending later…

And as Sokka lifted his spear he concentrated on the large fish in the water as Katara looked bored into the water and spotted a fish of her own. Hesitantly she slipped off her gloves and took a deep breath before she started moving her hands in a circular motion and created a sphere of water with the creature inside and lifted it over inside the canoe.

"Look Sokka I got one." Katara cheered. As she moved the sphere over in the air towards the large basket that was used for storing food but Sokka not being one to listen raised his spear and popped the bubble causing ice cold water to fall on him and the fish to escape.

Sokka stood up angrily and yelled at Katara.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BROUGHT YOU, YOU JUST CAUSE MESSES". His voice carried around them loudly in the small canyon they of ice they were in causing large quantities to wobble dangerously and start to fall. As Sokka opened his mouth to scream a second time the water under them began glowing brightly before a black ball of fire shot out of the water and towards the falling ice shooting up the bank to the left of them and melting it so that it would be clear on that side so it wouldn't hit them. It then did the same to the right avalanche.

The large ball of fire was floating slowly towards an iceberg. Katara then noticed that the flames were crackling with lightning. Just a foot off the ground the snow and ice started to melt just before the fire ball exploded and the lightning shot around him forming a starbefore it all shot to the middle and crackled out of existence dropping a boy.

He was wearing clothes deffinately not suited to the weather of the southpole in a shirt around six sizes to big for him and jeans that were like so big for him he would easily fit into one leg with room to spare. Before they could get over to him though he burst into black flames.

When the flames receded the ball was left in skin-tight black pants with a short sleeve black shirt that hugged his chest well. They could also see his pitch-black hair which looked messy... But in a good way. When they got to him katara stood over him and looked at his face. High cheek bones with a small scare marring his forehead a slightly crooked nose, indicating that it had been broken atleast once before. Just as they leaned over to get a closer look... Emerald green eyes snapped open and looked at them in terror.


	2. The Power Of One

THE ELEMENTS OF HARRY POTTER

~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter sighed as he opened his emerald green eyes and stared and stared. Before he pulled his eyes away from the ceiling of the igloo he resided inside. He remembered yesterday completely well one of the quirks of being millions of years old was a photographic memory.

He once again sighed as he shifted to sit up, his back cracking and popping. He looked around the igloo he had made from water-bending. He smiled as he remembered the day before.

*****FLASHBACK*****

He stood in the centre of the village, everyone watching him warily. He watched as Katara walked up to him.

"Hi Harry" there was a slight bit of hesitation as she spoke. "Well I was wondering if you would like to stay in my family's igloo for the night".

It was a pure question of concern for the cold and worry for him. With a smile the young boy shook his head denying the invitation. Watching her smile turn to a frown he raised his hand.

With a wave and a bit of will power he made water flow from the snow and ice before he froze it solid in the shape of and igloo big enough to house eight people comfortably and ten uncomfortably.

He looked around at everyone looking at him in awe. With a smile and another wave a fire started around the igloo keeping it warm, defended and giving it light shining into the inside.

That seemed to shock everyone out of their stupor for fire-bending was well known to be disliked in the southern water tribe immediately people started glaring at him and backing away. Keeping the young children that started forward from approaching. Even Sokka was looking at him hatefully for him having the skill that had killed his mother. Only Katara seemed to remember his skill at water-bending.

With a step forward she raised her hand and copied what Harry had done to create his igloo instead of working like Harry's had done the water had turned to spear like shapes and froze before shooting in the direction of a young girl. Just before it reached her pitch black fie shot out of nowhere and hit the ice spears head on melting the ice and evaporating the water that came from the ice.

Stopping the flow of the fire he watched it hiss out of existence. Walking over to Katara he was well aware the Sokka had pointed his spear at him. Stopping in front of her he gently took her hand and moved it up sending water from the snow he corrected the way she moved her wrists and shoving her hand forward a small bit he watched as the water froze.

*****FLASHBACK END*****

He moved his hand above his chest and with a bit of bending fire and water appeared above him before smashing together hissing before it froze complete the fire encased in water but not dying out. Before it solidified and became solid steel and became a sword with a pitch black blade the pommel which a circular flat head with two jewels imbedded into it the first was a sapphire with a space where another jewel could be fitted after the empty spot there was a ruby with a space again.

Standing he slashed the sword cutting through imaginary foes and with a spectacular twirl he through the sword… only for it to imbed itself in the wall next to Kataras head.


	3. Finding Of Him

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the blade nearly imbedded in Katara's head the sword of black flame only just missing her hair with a spin on his heel he burst into flame and teleported away, the sword following its master.

-:- Avatars Iceberg -:-

As the calm scenery was interrupted as a giant blast of black fire exploded at the centre of the Iceberg which just so happened to be like an upturned bowl making it nearly impossible to keep his balance on. With a brilliant leap he dived off and with a flip in midair shot fire out of his hands and feet to steady his balance lowering himself to the flat ice below he looked around and smiled as he saw something in the ice. He had finally found him stopping in front of a faintly glowing piece of ice he pulled back his hand and threw a magnificent punch powering his fist up with fire bending he smashed it into the ice causing a multitude of cracks to appear as he pulled his hand back to throw another punch, powerful torrents of air shot out at him blowing him towards the water.

Throwing up his hand he commanded the ice to jut out and make a shield of solid water to form around him covering him and making him safe while redirecting the air around him.

As his sword appeared at his side he gave a mental command to shrink, as the one meter long sword changed into an eight inch dagger reaching out he made a piece of ice push it towards him. Shoving the dagger into his pocket he looked out of his makeshift shelter when he felt the wind die down looking out he saw the young twelve year old boy the fell out of the ice as he destroyed his shelter and walked out to the young man he stooped low and quickened his pace. Just as he reached the thirteen year old boy frozen in the ice for over a hundred years opened his grey eyes. Grey met Emerald. Hundred years old met millions of years old. Before either person could do anything they heard a shout and looked over towards it there in a water tribe canoe was Katara and Sokka.

Shooting forward Harry pressed his hand into the young boys head and projected images of what had happened in the hundred years the boy had been frozen. The young boys back arched and a cry of pain erupted as the images were forced and branded into his brain.

Jumping away Harry dived into the water and with a flash of light he vanished.

-:- On A Deserted Island -:-

A churning of water announced the arrival of Harry as the water flew out of the ocean and formed a human body shape before turning solid and becoming the old deity in the young body. Walking on top of the water he froze the liquid under his feet into ice making him literally walk on water.


	4. Not A Chapter

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

Draconian Of Darkness


End file.
